Leur histoire
by The Lady Voldemort
Summary: La femme elle, ne bougeait pas. Sa respiration était lente, et il semblait qu’elle avait du mal. De nombreuses contusions et hématomes recouvraient leur corps à tous deux. Ils avaient été frappés en plus d’avoir été ensorcelé. Le visage de la jeune femme
1. Quel nuit !

**Chapitre 1 : Quel nuit !**

La nuit était silencieuse, Miriam Strout, qui venait tout juste d'être promut au poste de chef de la salle Janus Thickey, était assise derrière son bureau. Elle attendait que le temps passe, pour cela elle lisait la gazette du sorcier, mais sa lecture ne l'intéressait pas.

_/ Que /_

Elle releva la tête, un remue ménage se faisait entendre, on lui amenait un ou des patients ! Elle jeta le magazine sur son bureau, se leva et accourut, ouvrant la porte pour faciliter le passage aux ambulanciers. Ces derniers portaient sur des civières deux corps.

« - Quatrième étage ! C'est ici ! »

Ils marchaient d'un pas rapide. Saluèrent Miriam d'un coups de tête, celle-ci leur montra deux lits libres. Ils y déposèrent les corps inertes pendant que Miriam sonnait les médicomages qui étaient tout nouvellement à son service. Ils arrivèrent tous plus ou moins en même temps. Ils étaient trois, Terry, Jack et Romilda. Miriam prit les choses en main.

« - Ils ont apparemment été ensorcelé … je dirais le Doloris … ils ont été trouvé dans une ruelle sombre de Londres. Terry et Romilda, occupez vous de la femme ! Jack et moi on s'occupe de l'homme ! »

Ils s'exécutèrent, faisant de leur mieux, donnant les premiers soins, bien qu'aucune médecine ne puisse faire quoique se soit contre les Doloris. L'homme sembla retrouver ses esprits le premier. Il scandait des paroles inaudibles. Miriam se pencha en avant pour mieux entendre.

« - … li …t … a ! »

Elle releva les yeux, regardant Jack, puis haussa les épaules. Il devait sûrement délirer, ce qui était compréhensible après tout ! La femme elle, ne bougeait pas. Sa respiration était lente, et il semblait qu'elle avait du mal. De nombreuses contusions et hématomes recouvraient leur corps à tous deux. Ils avaient été frappés en plus d'avoir été ensorcelés. Le visage de la jeune femme était plus amoché que celui de son compagnon. Après avoir fait tout leur possible, les médicomages se retirèrent dans une pièce adjacente pour faire un bilan.

« - Qui a fais ça ? Qui sont-ils ?  
- Je ne le sais pas encore Romilda ! Mais je vais tout de suite envoyer un hibou au Ministère de la Magie ! Il doit être tenu au courant que … »

Un bruit strident l'interrompit, le cri d'un hibou, celui-ci s'engouffra dans l'hopital Ste Mangouste par une mini fenêtre prévu a cette effet. Il tendit sa patte droite à Miriam qui l'a prit tout de suite. Elle la parcourut du regard, puis la relut encore une fois pour être sûre de ce qu'elle venait de lire.

« - Ecoutez ça :

_Madame,_

Nous devançons vos questions. Les deux sorciers que vous avez accueillit ce soir sont deux Aurors, Frank et Alice Londubat, ils ont été enlevés il y à quelque jours de cela. Nous pensons que des Mangemorts sont les auteurs de cet acte, et qu'ils les ont torturé pour leur soutirer des informations.  
Nous vous demandons la plus grande discrétion, il ne faut pas révéler la présence des Londubat présence dans l'hôpital, se serait signer leurs arrêts de morts.

Merci de votre compréhension,  
Cordialement,  
Le Ministre.

- Non d'une chouette ! s'écria Romilda, les yeux écarquillés pas la stupeur. »

Miriam replia soigneusement la lettre, puis regarda ses collègues.

« - Bien … motus et bouche cousus ! Il ne c'est rien passé ce soir ! Nous veillerons sur eux chacun notre tour ! Je commence … »

Les trois autres médicomages acquiescèrent et partirent, se dirigeant vers le cinquième étage, vers le salon de thé.


	2. Nouvelle venue

**Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle venue**

Une jeune fille marchait le long du corridor menant à la salle Janus Thickey. Son allure était lente. Elle était jeune, mais elle ne faisait pas son âge, elle paraissait plus vieille. Cela était dû à ses cheveux gris souris et à son air mélancolique qui ne quittait jamais son beau visage.  
Elle arriva enfin devant la salle, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, pris une bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage et toqua.  
Miriam Strout, derrière son bureau, comme à son habitude releva la tête. Ça devait être la remplaçante de Terry. Elle alla ouvrir, car depuis la venue des Londubat dans sa salle, elle avait eu ordre de fermer la porte à clé. Elle jaugea du regard la jeune femme avant de prendre la parole.

« - Elektra ? Elektra Poud ?  
- Oui … c'est bien moi …  
- Entrez, entrez … »

Elles allèrent toutes deux jusqu'au bureau de Miriam et s'assirent de chaque côté de celui-ci. Miriam prit un air très sérieux, mais sympathique, avant de s'adresser à son interlocutrice.

« - Bien … il faut que vous soyez au courant que … dans cette salle … il y a deux patients dont il faut garder l'anonymat ! Je compte sur vous pour ne pas répéter leur nom ! Il s'agit de Frank et Alice Londubat. »

Elektra eu un léger sursaut quand elle entendit son nom ... Londubat … Frank … Elle fut tirer de sa torpeur par la voix inquiète de Miriam. Elle se secoua mentalement pour recouvrer ses esprits.

« - Vous allez bien Mademoiselle ?  
- Oui oui !  
- Bien, que disais-je déjà … ?  
- Vous me parliez de Frank et Alice Londubat.  
- Ah oui ! Bien, ces deux patients doivent recevoir des soins très particuliers … ils sont devenus … comment dire … fou ! Ils ne reconnaissent personne, pas même leur fils qui vient leur rendre visite à chaque vacances. Quelques fois, Frank part dans des délires incompréhensibles … il faut faire attention à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas mal, car il se tortille un peu dans tous les sens. Alice elle n'a aucune réaction. A part quand elle a la visite de son fils, là elle lui offre un papier de chewing-gum. On se demande si d'une façon ou d'une autre elle sait, ou comprend, que le petit est son fils … ou du moins, quelqu'un de sa famille … quand aux autres patients … vous n'aurez pas à vous en occuper ! Vous ne vous occuperez que des Londubat.  
- Bien … Mais … pourrais-je savoir, comment sont-ils devenus fous ?  
- Et bien … il apparaîtrait que se soit des Mangemorts qui les aient torturés … mais nous en saurons plus quand les Mangemorts arrêtés seront passés devant la justice. Ils sont jugés ce matin, ils donneront peut-être des détails … »

Jack entra dans la pièce, la gazette du sorcier à la main, il regarda la nouvelle, puis la salua d'un brève signe de tête avant de tendre le journal à Miriam.

« - Regarde ça … »

Miriam parcourut des yeux l'article que lui montrait Jack avant de le tendre à Elektra.

« - Tu vois, c'est ce que je te disais … »

Elektra le prit de sa main tremblante et lut l'article.

**_Le procès des Lestrange _**

_Ce matin a eut lieu le procès le plus attendu de l'année, le procès des Lestrange, des Mangemorts qui auraient, selon nos informations, torturés les Londubat pour recueillir des informations confidentiels, ils leur auraient fait subir à plusieurs reprises le sort Doloris jusqu'à ce que le couple soit sévèrement atteint par la folie. Aujourd'hui nous ne savons pas où se trouve ce couple d'Auror. _

_Le tribunal du Ministère ne c'est pas encore décidé entre un séjour à vie à la prison d'Azkaban pour les Lestrange, et le baiser du détraqueur. Les votes de ce matin du Magenmagot étaient égaux, 25 votes pour le séjour, 25 votes pour le baiser._

_Le procès reprendra demain à 10 heures dans les locaux du ministère en compagnie du Ministre de la Magie pour prendre une décision sur leurs châtiments._

_L.Grund _

Elektra pâlissait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

_/ C'est donc ce qu'il lui est arrivé … /_

Elle redonna l'article à Miriam. Celle-ci la regardait, elle trouvait que sa nouvelle recrue pâlissait anormalement. Décidément, Miriam avait la sensation que cette mademoiselle Poud n'était pas en forme.

« - Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?  
- Euh … oui …  
- Parce q …

- Enfin … non ! Je … je peux sortir !

- Je … Oui ! Bien sûr ! »

Elektra se leva précipitamment, la main sur sa bouche, l'air encore plus bizarre qu'à son arrivée. Elle sortit de la salle, sur sa joue, une larme laissait une trace humide, cette larme fut rapidement suivit par d'autres. Miriam la regarda sortir, incrédule, elle regarda ensuite Jack, l'interrogeant du regard.

« - Mes avis qu'cette nouvelle est bizarre …  
- Oui, je suis de ton avis Jack … mais on verra bien, avec le temps … »

Jack haussa les épaules, regarda la porte, qui était maintenant close, avant de retourner là où il était quelques minutes plus tôt, c'est-à-dire, au cinquième étage avec les autres médicomages entrain de boire une bière-au-beurre.


	3. Nuit de garde

**Chapitre 3 : Nuit de garde**

Elektra faisait son premier soir de garde à l'hôpital. Elle était assise entre les lits des Londubats. La pénombre cachait son visage, mais un rayon de lune tombait exactement sur le journal qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Tout était calme, du moins tout semblait calme. Elle était le seul médicomage dans la salle, Rosmilda viendrait la remplacer dans pas très longtemps. Son crayon à la main elle essayait de trouver le mot sur lequel elle butait depuis maintenant 15 minutes.

_/ Un sortilège de 7 lettres qui finit par un O …Anapneo …Oppugno …Diffindo …Protego … Il y a trop de choix … c'est vague … /_

Tandis qu'elle planchait sur ses mots croisés elle entendit une légère agitation, elle releva la tête pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle pu voir Frank qui se trémousser un peu dans tous les sens.

Elle posa le journal sur la table de chevet, sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur une bassine posée non loin.

_/ Accio … Aguamenti … /_

La bassine se remplit instantanément d'eau après avoir atterrit à côté d'elle. Elle fit apparaître un gant, le mouilla et le passa sur le front de Frank, tout en lui parlant d'une voix douce et calme.

« - Frank … calme toi … »

Ce dernier ne semblait pas l'entendre, il continuait à gigoter sans se préoccuper de la jeune femme et de ce qu'elle disait. Il arriva un moment où il devait être épuisé car ses soubresauts s'arrêtèrent petit à petit.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que c'était fini, elle se releva, vida la bassine, la nettoya et la replaça à sa place initiale. Après avoir fait cela elle retourna s'asseoir, reprenant son activité interrompue.

_/ Bien … je disais … Sortil … /_

Une main agrippa sa robe de médicomage, elle tressaillit. C'était Frank. Il semblait marmonner quelque chose, elle s'approcha de lui, serait-il possible qu'il est recouvré la mémoire ?

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Frank ?

- …  
- Frank ?

- …tra …

_/ Elektra, tu délire, pourquoi voudrait-il dire … « Elektra » … il peut très bien vouloir dire autre chose … tu n'entend que ce que tu voudrait entendre dire … /_

- … TRA …  
- Frank … Calme toi tu n… »

Il lâcha sa prise sur la robe, il semblait s'être rendormit après avoir souffler dans un dernier soupir un « tra » très faible. Elle reposa la main de Frank sur le lit de ce dernier. Elle le regardait, les yeux humides. Elle avait connu de si bon moment avec lui.

Elle laissa ses pensées dériver tandis que ses joues s'humidifiaient de larmes.

_/ Flash Back /_

_C'était l'hiver, ils venaient de faire un bonhomme de neige. Ils étaient à côté de celui-ci, bras dans les bras. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis seulement quelques minutes. _

_Elle souriait béatement tandis que Frank la serrait contre lui. Il lui semblait que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Elle déposait sur les lèvres de son aimé un petit baiser, un peu timide, mais remplit de sentiments._

_Ensuite, elle avait posé sa tête sur le torse de Frank, et s'était endormi, elle était tellement bien entre ses bras. Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle s'était retrouvée dans la Salle sur Demande, Frank endormit à ses côtés. Après l'avoir contemplé quelques minutes, et après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, elle avait filé, lui lançant un petit mot sur son oreiller, à sa place._

_/ Fin Flash Back /_

Elle renifla bruyamment, elle n'arrêtait pas de se ressasser des souvenirs comme celui-ci, depuis maintenant presque 9 ans … depuis qu'il avait cassé pour aller avec cette chère Alice. Elle sourit amèrement. Elle aurait voulu l'oublier à tout jamais, elle ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas, elle l'aimait encore.  
Elle ferma les yeux, espérant peut-être qu'ainsi les larmes s'arrêteraient, mais il n'en fut rien. Elles continuèrent à perler le long de ses joues. Elle les essuya avec sa manche d'un geste presque rageur. Elle s'écarta des deux lits, sans pour autant les quitter des yeux.

Elle entendit une serrure que l'on ouvrait, elle regarda alors la seule porte de la pièce avec effarement.

_/ Zut … /_

Elle essaya de se reconstituer un visage normal en quelques secondes. Il restait tout de même ses yeux rougit, comme quand on vient juste de pleurer. Elle baissa légèrement la tête quand Rosmilda entra. Rosmilda était une femme toujours souriante, et parlait toujours d'une voix douce et calme. Elle était appréciée de tout le monde.

« - Bonsoir …  
- Bonsoir Rosmilda …  
- Tu peux t'en aller, je prend le tour de garde … il ne c'est rien passé ?  
- Non rien … enfin si … Frank à délirer … »

Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur, avait il vraiment délirer, ou était t'il conscient de ce qu'il disait ?

« - Comme presque tout les soirs …  
- Oui … bien … je … je vais te laisser … »

Sur ce, Elektra sortit de la salle, essayant de garder un rythme normal, bien qu'elle aurait voulut courir pour sortir de l'hôpital et retrouvé sa chambre, là où elle serait au calme pour réfléchir. Rosmilda la regarda partit, un sourcil relevé. Elle trouvait qu'Elektra était une fille bizarre, elle faisait très bien son travail, mais elle avait souvent un comportement étrange.


	4. Petite visite

**Chapitre 4 : Petite visite**

Une jeune fille était allongée sur son lit. Dans sa main droite elle tenait un mouchoir blanc avec brodé dessus un E et un F entrelacés. De sa main gauche elle tournait les pages d'un vieil album photo, présentant beaucoup de traces d'usures faites par le temps, le soleil, la pluie, les larmes …

Elle reniflait tandis qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts l'une des photos. Une jeune fille et un jeune homme alternaient embrassades et danses. C'était l'automne, des feuilles mortes ne cessaient de tomber.

Une larme tomba sur la photo déjà abîmée, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de l'essuyer, trop occupée à se moucher.

_/ Flash Back /_

_« - Je t'aime … je t'aime ma chérie … »_

_Elle l'avait regardé en souriant, ces mots là …elle aimait les entendre, ils résonnaient si bien à ses oreilles. Comme pour lui répondre, elle l'avait ensuite embrassé.  
Elle se souvenait de se moment comme si c'était hier, ça avait était un baiser ardant, mais doux. Tout lui … _

_/ Fin Flash Back /_

A cette époque elle rigolait encore à gorge déployée pour un rien, elle n'avait pas ri ainsi depuis … depuis 9 ans.

Alors que ses pleurs commençaient à se calmer elle posa sa tête près de la photo qui l'avait mis dans cet état et ferma les yeux. Si tout pouvait finir, maintenant, en cet instant. Elle refoula les nouvelles larmes qui venaient lui picoter les yeux.

Elle resta ainsi, tombant petit à petit dans les bras de Morphée.

« - Qu'est-ce qué fait ! »

Jack était dans la salle Janus Thickey, il attendait qu'Elektra vienne le remplacer. Elle était en retard de trente bonnes minutes.

Il faisait les cent pas, tendant l'oreille à chaque bruit, espérant à que ce soit elle. Enfin la poignée de la porte émit un grincement. Il se tourna vers la porte un sourire apparaissant presque aux coins de ses lèvres. Il fut surpris de voir un petit bout de chou dépassant a peine les un mètre.

Il avait ouvert la porte sur la pointe des pieds, et lorsque cette dernière fut grande ouverte il se précipita vers les lits des Londubat.

_/ Tiens … le chtit Neville … /_

Le petit garçon fut suivit de sa grand-mère, elle portait son habituel grand chapeau avec un vautour empaillé, ainsi qu'une longue robe verte, une étole de renard et un grand sac d'un rouge très criard.

Elle marchait la tête haute, regardant droit devant elle. Elle ne sembla pas voir le médicomage, ou fit tout comme, s'avançant à grand pas lent vers le lit de son fils.

Sa démarche la rendait encore plus ridicule. Jack la regarda passé d'un œil indifférent.

Il semblait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps sans se faire entendre, elle s'en prenait toujours à Neville, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Sa voix retentit dans la salle, elle avait un timbre de voix fort et aigu, ce qui était fort déplaisant pour les oreilles.

« - Neville ! Un peu plus de tenu ! Ne vous avachissez pas ainsi sur le lit de votre mère ! »

Le petit garçon regarda sa grand-mère avec de grands yeux tout tristes, ce qui le rendait encore plus mignon. Sa voix était tremblante, comme si il avait peur de cette vieille femme, mais restait très respectueuse.

« - Oui grand-mère … »

Il reposa ses deux pieds à terre, mis ses mains dans le dos et baissa la tête, il avait l'habitude des réprimandes de sa grand-mère mais il avait toujours aussi peur de sa réaction.

« - C'est mieux ainsi … »

Elle alla s'asseoir près du lit de son fils, et par la même occasion, tourna le dos au lit d'Alice, gardant toujours son air hautain tandis qu'elle regardait Frank.

Neville, lui, en profita pour relever la tête et regarder sa mère en souriant. Il se rapprocha du lit. Elle le regardait sans le voir, c'est l'impression qu'elle donnait, mais elle tendit le bras, prit la main du petit et déposa un papier de bonbon.

Jack avait suivit la scène depuis le début, c'était à chaque fois pareille, cette vieille bique criait sur le garçon alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Cette grand-mère lui était antipathique.

Tandis qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la jeune fille aux cheveux gris.

« - Excuse moi Jack …je suis encore en retard … »

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle, il avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait venir le remplacer. Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui sourire.

« - Pas grave Elek' … »

Elle sourit tristement tandis qu'elle sentait son cœur se serrer … Lui aussi l'avait surnommé Elek' … avant. Une voix sèche se fit alors entendre, Elektra sursauta, ne si attendant pas.

« - Va mettre se papier à la poubelle tout de suite !  
- Mais …  
- C'est un ordre !  
- Bien grand-mère … »

Elektra tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les éclats de voix, elle fut touchée par la tristesse que l'on pouvait lire sur le visage du tout petit.

_/ Qu'elle vieille mégère … /_

Elle remarqua que le garçon se dirigea vers la poubelle fit semblant de jeter le papier, mais il glissa le papier en question dans la poche droite de son pantalon. Elektra sourit au manège qu'elle venait de voir.

Elle porta son regard vers la grand-mère, rien ne lui plaisait en elle …

En l'observant mieux, elle remarqua qu'elle connaissait ce visage décharné et ridé. Elle regarda Frank, la vieille dame, Frank …

_/ Euh … se serait sa mère /_


	5. Une journée mouvementée

**Chapitre 5 : Une journée mouvementée**

La vieille femme choisit ce moment là pour se tourner vers Elektra. Elle la fixa d'un regard froid et perçant. Elektra en eut des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Elle détourna brusquement le regard, comme pour fuir le regard de vautour de la « mégère », comme elle l'avait si bien surnommé.

Elle se rapprocha de Jack en gardant tout de même une distance respectable entre leurs deux corps.

« - … C'est qui elle ?  
- Bah la mère de Frank Londubat et le petit c'est leur fils … »

Il lui avait répondu sur le ton de l'évidence, comme si ça n'avait pas pu être autrement.

« - Ah … et … elle est toujours comme ça ?

- Tu veux dire …

- … toujours aussi sèche, imbu d'elle-même … »

Un sourire amusé vint se glisser sur son visage avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

« - … euh … oui !  
- Et le petit … il vit avec sa grand-mère ?

- Oui … malheureusement pour lui … »

Elle se retourna et contempla la famille Londubat, un pauvre sourire perdu sur ses lèvres, accompagné de quelques **étincelles** au fin fond de ses yeux. Elle était encore une fois repartit.

_/ Flash Back /_

_Ils étaient tous deux au bord du lac, celui de Poudlard. Ils **riaient **à gorge déployée, se racontaient des **blagues** mais pas seulement … Pour **pimenter** le tout, elle avait eut la bonne idée d'essayer de le pousser dans le lac, résultat, se fut elle qui se retrouva dans le lac._

_/ Fin Flash Back /_

« - TRAAAAAAAA ! »

Elle fut tiré de sa torpeur par un Frank qui hurlait a tu tête. Elle se précipita auprès de lui, poussant presque la grand-mère Londubat.

« - Frank … tout va bien ! Calme to …

- Depuis quand vous appelez vos patients par leur prénom ? »

Une voix cinglante l'avait coupé. Elle se retourna pour voir l'auteur de cette réplique, qui comme elle s'en doutait était Augusta Londubat. Elle lui répondit sèchement, un peu trop à son goût.

« - Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ?

- La décence Mademoiselle Poud ! »

Elle la regardait de ses yeux qui n'étaient plus que deux fentes dans un amas de rides. Elle savait, elle l'avait reconnu, Elektra en était maintenant sûre. Cette dernière ne lui répondit pas, préférant reporter toute son attention sur le malade. Elle fut surprise de voir Frank la regardait avec de gros yeux.

« - Poud … Elektra ! »

La **jeune **fille fut surprise que les mots glissent si facilement hors de la bouche de Frank, alors que celui ci ne prononçait jamais une moitié de mot sans difficultés.

_/ Il … il me reconnaît /_

Elle reprit le dessus sur ses sentiments.

« - Oui c'est moi …  
- Elektra … »

Sa voix c'était fait plus douce alors qu'il déplaçait sa main vers celle de la médicomage, lorsque leurs peaux rentrèrent en contact, Elektra frissonna … de bonheur. Elle n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis bien longtemps.

« - Méchant ! Méchant ! »

C'était Alice, elle les avait observés, et comprenant apparemment ce qu'il se passait, c'était levée et postée devant le lit de son mari. Elle les regardait d'un air boudeur, et ressemblait plus à une petite fille dont le désir n'avait pas était fait, qu'a une femme adulte mécontente.

Elektra se tourna son regard gris, où une lueur de joie c'était logée, vers Alice. La lueur de joie fut tout de suite remplacé par de la **rage**.

_/ Flash Back /_

_Elektra faisait les cents pas devant la salle sur demande, un bout de papier dans la main. Il venait de Frank, elle venait de le recevoir, c'était un rendez vous. Elle entendit des bruits de pas._

_/ Ça doit être lui /_

_En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Frank apparut au tournant. Lorsqu'elle le vit, un petit sourire apparut aux coins de ses lèvres. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, se sourire s'effaçait. Il semblait soucieux, songeur. _

_Quand enfin il fut devant elle, elle s'apprêtait a l'embrassé mais il la repoussa gentiment mais fermement. Elle le regarda avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas. Tout air **joyeux** avait disparu de son visage. Il semblait qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire et elle redoutait cette révélation … car dans son fort intérieur elle craignait de savoir de quoi il s'agissait._

_« - Frank ? Que … ?  
- Elek' … Hum … il faut que …  
- …  
- Que je te dise quelque chose … »_

_Il prit son souffle avant de reprendre._

_« - Elektra … je … j'aime quelqu'un d'autre … et …  
- Qu … quoi ?_

_- Ça dur depuis **trois** semaines … et ça ne peut plus durer …  
- Av … avec qu … qui ?_

_- Hum … Alice Dallenger. »_

_Elektra regardait Frank sans vraiment le voir, elle tombait de haut. Ses cheveux et yeux devinrent gris en une fraction de seconde. Frank la prit par les épaules, la regardant dans les yeux._

_« - Elektra ? Ça va aller ? Tu veux t'asseoir ? Tu …_

_- Laisse moi ! »_

_D'un coup d'épaule elle se dégagea et commença a courir le plus loin possible de lui. Sa voix se fit entendre, lointaine._

_« - Elektra … »_

_/ Fin Flash Back /_

Elektra continuait à contempler Alice tandis qu'elle retenait à grande peine les larmes, qui gonflait ses yeux, de **couler** le long de ses joues blafardes. C'est elle qui lui avait prit son seul et unique **amour**. Elle passa de la mère au fils, ce petit être. Ça aurait du être elle sa mère, l'épouse de Frank, pas cette Alice !

Elle se mit une baffe intérieurement pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle sentait le regard d'Augusta Londubat dans son dos, c'était presque comme une brûlure.

Elle reposa la main de Frank sur le lit avant de se diriger vers Alice, la reconduisant jusqu'à son lit avant de sortir a grand pas de la pièce.


End file.
